Anniversary present
by The Familiar
Summary: Zim has a special present for his and Dibs anniversary. high T rating. kinda ZADR. One-shot.


The news was on when Dib arrived home. He looked at it and shook his head. 'How could it happen in such a small town? There must be something wrong with the parents, this is the fifth in 6 weeks.' he turned off the picture of the missing boy and calling for his partner. 'Zim? Are you in?'

Zim came hurrying out of the bedroom at Dibs call. 'Happy anniversary, Dib-love,' Zim said with a cloying sweetness in his voice as he ran towards the tall human. 'I can't believe it's been ten years.' He hugged Dibs legs.

'Happy anniversary to you too, Zim. These past ten years have been the happiest in my life.' He bent down and picked Zim up, hugging him tightly.

'Mmmmm...' Zim agreed. 'I don't know how I lived before I met _you_.' He leaned up and placed a kiss on Dibs nose. 'Put me down.' He ordered after. 'I made dinner, then I've got a special surprise for you.'

Dibs eyes widened in thought of the surprise. He placed Zim on the floor and followed him into the kitchen.

-----

'That was delicious, Zim.' Dib put down his knife and fork on an empty plate.

'I'm glad I could make something so pleasing for you.' Zim put down his empty wine glass and stared deeply into Dibs eyes. 'Of course, that was nothing to the later pleasure.' He had been grinning throughout the dinner, and could now barely contain his excitement.

Dib stared back, grinning stupidly. 'The surprise...' he trailed off.

Zim pulled out a pair of handcuffs and waved them at arm's length. 'I believe you've wanted to use these for a while. I'm sure I'll be very happy with the result, too.'

Dib leaned over the table and kissed Zim. 'I love you, Zim. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that.' Deepening the kiss he picked Zim up and carried him towards the bedroom.

'Wait!' Zim said, before they reached the room. He steered Dib towards the kitchen counter, leaned over and pressed a button on the phone. 'I don't want us to be disturbed.' He grinned up at Dib, almost laughing.

Dib smiled back at Zim. He must really want this if he went to this much trouble for them not to be disturbed. Dib then continued into the bedroom and threw Zim onto the soft bed, kissing him again and removing his shirt.

Zim moaned as Dib kissed him in some tender spots. 'Hurry up.' He ordered, pulling his own pants down so Dib could finish stripping him. He then raised his hands to the headboard of the bed and jangled the chains on the cuffs. Dib leapt forwards to chain Zim to the bed, then started removing his own clothes.

Dib was down to his pants when the doorbell rang. He paused then decided to carry on at Zims insistence. The doorbell rang again and again, more insistent each time. Dib ignored it. He was in his boxers when the doorbell stopped ringing. 'Finally.' he sighed, bringing Zim into a deep kiss, sliding his boxers down at the same time.

Zim pushed himself deeper into the kiss to try and distract himself from the straying hands. They always felt so nauseatingly hot and sticky. But he had to put up with it. It would make what was to come even better, and he didn't think he'd have to wait for too long.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the front room. Dib looked around, surprised. What had happened? He turned to Zim to see if he knew what was happening, but was instead greeted by the face of the missing boy. 'Happy anniversary, darling.' Zim spat, making tears appear on the holograms face. 'I've waited too long for this.'

'What?' Dib asked, even more confused. 'Zim, what are you doing?'

'Freeze scumbag!' a voice from the door shouted.

Dib turned around and saw a policeman at the door, pointing a gun at him. He sat up and put his hands up, then lowered them to cover himself. 'What's going on?'

'Where are the keys to these cuffs?' A second policeman asked, running over to Zim to try and comfort the "traumatised child."

'They're on the bedside table.' Dib replied, 'but what's this about?' Though he was slowly coming to a painful conclusion.

'You're under arrest for the kidnapping and molestation of Cody Alexis, you sick scumbag.' The first policeman pushed Dib off the bed and spread him out in front of the wall. He then cuffed Dibs hands behind his back.

'No!' Dib shouted, struggling against the restraints. 'NO, it's not like that! That's not the missing boy!' His face was smashed into the wall for his efforts.

'He said if I wasn't good, he'd bury me with the others in the basement.' Zim whined in a childish voice.

Dib turned to see him wrapped in a blanket and "crying" into the other officer's shoulder. He was shocked. Zim must have been planning this for months, years even. It must have taken more fore-planning then he even thought Zim was capable of.

'You sick bastard, how many more of them are there?' The policeman comforting Zim asked, 'how long have you been doing this?'

'No, listen to me, you're making a mistake!' he struggled again, then directed his shouts towards Zim. 'Zim! You killed them all?! You kidnapped those kids?!' He felt himself get pushed to the door. 'Can I get some pants?' He asked pitifully. He was harshly pushed out of the door, but managed to turn around in time to see Zim grinning evilly at his departing back. He also caught some words, mouthed at him. "Bye, Sweetie."


End file.
